Finding My Star
by Debbie Dai-chan
Summary: Jyou and Mimi finally exposes their true freelings. My first story of all.


Finding My Star  
By Debbie (Dai-chan) *^_^*  
  
*sighs* Ain't romance wonderful? My first love story of Jou and Mimi. ^_^ I amaze myself. I always think Jou and Mimi would make a sweet, adorable couple. I would love to see them together at last, so why not? I will see them together in this story. Sorry, no love-making or anything. *^_^* For the sake, they are only children! Gee! Do you think I am a pervert or anything like that? *calms herself* It is a bit exaggerating, but hey, everyone loves exaggeration, including me! ^o^ *CAUTION* May be graphic for kids who thinks cooties are contagious. ^_~ Well, Jou and Mimi lovers, imagine yourself in their places! You will thank me for that. *^_^*No Kimika here. -_- Well, EnJoY! ^_^  
A disclaimer???!!! I have to do this? Ooooooookkkkkkk . . . . *clears her throat* THIS STORY IS MINE! ANYONE WHO EVER CHANGES A TEENY TINY BIT OF IT WILL HEAR FROM ME, AND IT WILL BE NOT SO PLEASANT! Better? *silence* Good. Enjoy the show. ^-^  
  
Mimi sighed.  
  
It was a beautiful day, and still she was not enjoying it. Something was missing. She wasn't certain about it. She wasn't sure that the missing something was what she was feeling now. She knew it was not wrong, but still, it seemed too young for her to be able to feel that way. She lifted her face, letting the sunlight warming on the face. The warmth was like loving fingers brushing on her cheeks and nose. But she wished the touches were real, like a gentle hand holding her face. Why wasn't she happy now? She knew her heart was missing something or someone.   
  
Looking back, she stared in the distance where the unseen camp of her close friends was. She could hear the voices drifting in the air, seeming to sing in their own melodies, their various pitches rising into an awkward harmony. One voice was missing, and without it, she would not enjoy the harmony. Jou.  
  
She felt a hot wave going up her body, leaving confused, yet true emotions inside. Jou. The very sound of the name always touched her like no other name have. She liked the way the name was pronounced. It was like the name was never spoken out loud, only whispered with a soft, tender breath. She wondered why did she grow fond of the tall, lanky boy that always worry over everything. Maybe something about him . . . Something in his eyes . . .  
  
Mimi raised her eyes at the winking rays of the sun through the swaying branches. There must be something about Jou that makes her heart melt. His awkward, clumsy movements? That always makes her smile. Not disdainful, but a smile like that he was not like the others, who rather keep their cool under control. His night-black hair that always clouded over his gentle eyes? She always dreamt of running her fingers through the hair, to feel the smooth strands. Maybe it was his innate care of the others.  
  
No. She shouldn't let herself believe it. It will not happen. They were completely different people. He would not like her. She was too much of a self-centered girl. Even though he appeared as a worry wart, tensed, he still cared. He cared even when he doesn't know about it. She thought a lot of herself as he cared about the others. No, he wouldn't notice her. He deserved a better girl than her . . . No, it will not happen.  
  
Mimi lowered her eyes at a soft noise. Near her. More like quiet splashes. She could hear the sweet humming of a stream near her. She was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't hear it until now. She could hear faint mumbles along with the splashes. Who was there near her? Careful not to make any noise, Mimi stepped in the under bushes, moving toward the stream until she stopped, knelt, and peeked through the bush branches. She was immediately grateful to be hidden by the faithful bushes, for she would be totally ashamed to be seen by . . . him.  
  
Jou was standing in the stream, wearing only his khaki shorts. His shoes, socks, and shirt were laid neatly near the stream. He was barechested. Her cheeks went hot. She knew he was not muscular, strong like Taichi and Yamato, but something that the boys didn't have was inside the body. Vulnerability. Almost pure. There was inner strength in his body that came from his care of the others.  
  
He was bending over, washing his hair. Drops of water ran down his hair, leaving silver streaks in the black hair. Dripping from the hair like crystals. He was almost . . . beautiful. She shyly smiled at the thought of calling the clumsy boy beautiful. He stood up, pushing his black hair back, water spraying over him in a rain of diamonds. She silently gasped in awe.  
  
He had his glasses off. They were hanging from his pocket by an ear piece. Without the glasses, Jou was changed. He was calm. His eyes were gentle, soft black, seeming to shine from inside. He raised his face at the sun, and she suddenly was breathless at how the sun touched his sharp, yet restful face. Water ran down his arms and face, and he wiped them away. She wished to get herself known to him and tell him about her feelings. They were alone. She could tell him, in secret, without anybody knowing. She raised her hand . . .  
  
Jou suddenly looked up at the sudden rustling. Mimi froze in her movements, hesitant. She felt like she wanted to run away from the bright eyes. Yet she didn't move. Jou's eyes squirted, trying to see, then he putted on his glasses. The eyes seemed to dim behind the glasses. Who's there? His voice was slightly tense, with a bit of irritation. No. She shouldn't have spied on him. He would not be pleased to have someone disturb his privacy. She will tell him later. She lowered her hand, but didn't made another move. Jou was still staring at where she was hidden. She felt like he can see her. Straight at her. Then he made a light, almost sad smirk on his lips, and turned to pick up his shirt.  
  
Silently, without making any noise, Mimi stood slowly, turned, and left. When she was certain she was far enough, she broke in a run toward the camp, tears in her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Habitually, Jou pushed up his glasses. He laid his worried eyes on the kids lined up from ahead of him. Always, in the first, Taichi was leading with Agumon, courageous and determined. Next was the responsible and strong Sora with Biyomon. Behind them were the knitted brothers, Yamato and Takeru. Jou always knew, even though Yamato was aloof and distant, he was deeply loyal and caring to all, especially to his little brother. Takeru was a sweet boy, so innocent and pure. Next was the intellectual and focused Koushiro. He may be a bit too focused, but really, Jou knew he was very dedicated and wanted to help whatever he can. The last who walked in front of him was . . . Mimi.  
  
Her back was facing him, but he could see her face very clearly. He cherished the way her eyes squirted into crescents whenever she smiled. The cheerful eyes of pure hazel never dimmed even in the darkness. Whenever she took a brief glance at him with that alluring eyes, he often feel a hot blush coming in his cheeks, and often looked away. A light smile always touched her lips, even thought she was frowning. He often wondered why must she hide her hair in her pink hat. She looked so beautiful with the honey-colored hair billowing down to her shoulders and back. No, beautiful was not the right word. Perfect. Yes, that was the word he was searching for. But of all her features, the one thing that always warmed his heart was her voice.  
  
She was singing to lighten the kids' dark, gloomy moods. Jou was so enchanted by the beautiful - no, perfect voice. The words always stuck in his mind so he could remember again and again.  
  
Reaching for the unseen stars,  
Will I ever find my star?  
Somewhere up there in the night sky,  
My star is waiting for me.  
Will I find my star?  
Will my star find me?  
Night by night, I will wait,  
Waiting for my star to come.  
I will wait, I will wait  
to see the smile of my star  
to shine upon me.  
  
He hoped she will find her star as perfect as her. He wished he was her star. No, it was too ridiculous! Him, an awkward boy for a wonderful girl like her? Not in a million years. Only if she could see the real Jou behind the glasses, foolish clothing, and clumsiness. He had often brought himself enough courage to tell her his true feelings, but whenever he had the chance, the words always came out as rapid babble. It was strange, though. She never laugh when it happened, like the others. She often looked thoughtful and . . . charmed. Her eyes held something he didn't get a chance to see more clearly.  
  
He didn't hear an alarmed voice warning him about a rock . . . Suddenly, his feet was caught by a high rock, knocking him over. The sudden force brought him to the ground on his hands and knees. Sudden pain burst in his right wrist, and he tried not to show the pain in his face. He felt sharp edges of rocks scraping on his knees and hands. He heard gentle footsteps coming closer to him, and concerned hands held on his arms to help him stand. But they were not the hands of Mimi.  
  
Looking up, he gazed into the amber eyes of Sora. She was asking if he was all right. He answered with a sheepish smile. He took a glance at Mimi. She was looking . . . astounded? Her hands were opened wide, as if was going to do something, but hesitated. He wished Mimi was the one who helped him, not Sora. Looking around, he saw the faces of Yamato and Taichi in the distance, looking really annoyed at him as Koushiro and Takeru gazed at him with usual patience. The digimon reflected off the same emotions as their human partners. Jou blushed, lowering his eyes. He could hear the boys beginning to walk on their way. Keeping his eyes down, he walked past Mimi, angry at himself for actually thinking she would ever notice him.  
  
***  
  
When Jou passed her with the ashamed eyes lowered, Mimi quickly came in pace behind him. She almost reached to touch his arm to give him comfort, but something held her back. She was angry at herself for hesitating to help him when he fell. She was angry at Sora for helping him. She wanted to help him, not Sora. Her! She wanted to tell him that she was sorry, but he would not understand. She saw him twisting his right wrist, seeing his face cringing with the slight pain. She wondered if he got hurt during the fall. She desired to give him comfort to soothe his pain. Yet she didn't move at all toward him.  
  
The path became steep, and the group have to climb. She always wanted to praise Jou on his climbing skills. He was the best at climbing. In fact, he was now leading the group, guiding them on the safest path possible. Sora and Mimi were left behind, waiting as Koushiro finished his climb across to the other side, Jou gently guiding him. She found herself smiling at his support until she saw Jou watching at her, waiting. She then realized it was her turn to climb.  
  
Listening to his voice, she hanged on the cracks and holds. She found it surprisingly easy to climb, perhaps because of his support. She followed his gentle voice rather than his words. She let her feet touching the narrow ledge leading to the other side, walking on toes. She was not looking down; she was not afraid of heights, but she would rather have her eyes up. She was tranced by his smooth voice that she didn't hear or feel faint rumblings. She didn't hear the alarmed voices and tense footsteps. But she did hear his voice. She heard her name being called . . . the shiftings of feet against rock . . . sudden rumblings.  
  
Light rocks began to fall past her, startling her that she was frozen on the ledge, afraid to move. She again heard her name, and looked up. Jou was walking on the ledge, inching toward her. His black eyes were now deeply worried. But why? He had his hand reaching out for her, his voice coaxing her to come. She hesitated, then reached to hold on his hand. Why does he want her to hold on his hand? Then the rumblings got louder. She looked up to see a sudden overflow of rocks coming down toward her . . . She suddenly tightened her grip on his hand, but somehow, the hands let go of each other . . . She heard two pained screams, her own and another . . . the feeling of falling . . . then bursts of pain, stars, then blackness . . .  
  
***  
  
It was the feeling of being alone woke her. Everything was dark, but she laid still, waiting for her eyes to adapt. It was not the time to panic. She lightly coughed; there was so much dust in the air. She took her senses to scan where she was. She was laid on her stomach, her cheek resting on a cool rock. She felt sharp, annoyed pebbles under her, and she shifted to get rid of them. She felt a slight throbbing near her left temple and reached to touch it. She cringed at the burst of pain from the touch. She must have been hit by a rock. Despite that, she was okay.  
  
Strangely, there was enough light for her to see her surroundings. She discovered that her digivice was giving off a faint, hazed light, as if it was weak. She was in some cavern of rocks. Trapped. The ceiling was so low that she would easily touch it without moving from her present position. But she kept still, fearing that a tiny movement would cause the unstable cavern to collapse on her. What had happened? She remembered falling rocks, voices, Jou's hand . . . Jou! She hoped he was all right. She felt ashamed at not listening to his warnings. He only tried to save her. She wondered if he was searching for her . . . Or maybe . . .  
  
Then she heard a weak groan. From near her. It was sounding too weak. She slowly turned her head to see the source of the groan. Jou! Her heart suddenly clenched with pain when she saw him. He looked so pale! He was laying on his back, laying so motionlessly. His face was streaked with dust, the skin deathly pale beneath the dust. His glasses were laying near, surprisingly undamaged. His eyes were closed. He was continually groaning weakly, the sounds seeming to echo in the cavern.  
  
Mimi pushed up by her elbows and carefully crawled to him on her elbows, avoiding the unstable ceiling. When she arrived to him, she quickly touched his face. The skin was cool, but still warm enough to be certain he was alive. She almost cried. She was both happy and guilty. Happy that he was alive. Guilty that he risked his life to save hers. Then she saw his eyes flicker once.  
  
Jou? Can you hear me? she softly whispered. His eyes slowly opened, blinked, and focused on her. His eyes were dimmed, but slowly brightened with something she wished to know. He seemed to grin, then suddenly cringed with new pain in his face. She was suddenly worried. He was breathing forcefully, as if was trying to soothe the pain. Yet he didn't move, just laying there by her. He gazed up to her with a pained, sheepish smile on his lips.  
  
I think I broke my shoulder.  
  
Mimi gazed to his left shoulder. It was looking all right, but she wanted to be sure. She reached over his chest to check on his shoulder. He cringed at her touch, but slowly calmed down with each gentle touch. It doesn't feel broken, but she thought it may be dislocated. Jou shouldn't be moved that suddenly. Returning to him, she said, You must be still for a while. Don't move.  
  
Jou slightly nodded and closed his eyes. She could see the twist of pain in his cheeks and forehead. She wished she could help him, but she can't heal his shoulder that fast. All she could give was supportive company. She watched him. She couldn't believe she was that close to him. His face, close to hers, her body to his, so close that she could feel the warmth of him.  
  
Looking upon his face, Mimi saw something unexpected from Jou. He was crying. Silent tears ran down the corners of his closed eyes. She never saw him crying, at least silently. She reached to touch the tears, and he opened his eyes at her touch. Jou . . . you are crying . . . She wiped away more tears, wondering why.  
  
Jou again smiled the awkward grin. His eyes was not wide as usual, but half closed, almost sleepy. My shoulder hurts so badly . . . I don't mean to cry. He blinked away new tears, and made a weak chuckle. Guess you think I am a wimp.  
  
Mimi quickly shook her head. No, I don't think you are. It was new to her. She doesn't know he was sensitive. See him cry made her feelings of him stronger. Now she knew he was vulnerable, honest. That means he would understand what she wanted to tell him. Jou . . .  
  
Jou turned to her, his eyes half-closed. He looked so weak, exhausted. His voice was weak, too, a whisper.  
  
Mimi bit her lip. Was he dying? He was in pain, but he was not dying. He must keep living. Without him . . . she doesn't know what to do without him. She must not let him die. He deserved to hear what she was going to say. She wanted to tell him. Yet she couldn't say it. Her eyes closing, tears streamed down her face, unexpected. How can she forgive herself if he died? It was her fault he was in that condition. Then she felt gentle fingers touching her cheeks. Startled, her eyes flew open. Jou was grinning lightly, his fingers touching the tears.  
  
Why, Mimi, now you are crying.  
  
Mimi quickly wiped away the unwanted tears. She must not hesitate. She must tell him about her feelings. And know his feelings of her. her voice was a whisper, I have to tell something to you. Jou let go of her face, looking faintly worried. There are so many things I want to tell you, so many that I cannot tell you all at once. Still, there is something I want you to know. She then looked down to the soft eyes. And no words can describe this.  
  
Then she kissed him.  
  
***  
  
When he felt the soft lips on his lips, he was startled at first, but he relaxed, closing his eyes, cherishing every moment of the brief yet sweet kiss. She let go the kiss, and he opened his eyes. She was beautiful, even with her dirty face. Her hazel eyes sparkled with something he wished to see better. It seemed so long time to stare speechlessly at her. The sounds of soft breaths filled the dusty air. Then her delicate face began to blush and lowered her eyes. Unconsciously, his right hand reached up and ran his fingers through her disheveled hair. How long have he dreamt to feel the silky strands through his fingers? She remained still, her eyes misted. He touched her cheeks, then her chin. He moved her face close to his. And he kissed her back. Gently, tender.  
  
When they broke off the kiss, he grinned at her. You are right. No words can describe this. Mimi slowly nodded, breathing quietly. He let his hand drop to his chest and asked, How long have you been waiting?  
  
Too long.  
  
Jou closed his eyes at the words. All the time, he never knew about her feelings. Never found out until now. He knew about his own feelings, and often he wondered if they were right or wrong. Now he was certain. They were his true feelings. He felt arms embracing around him, so gentle of his injured shoulder. He rested his good arm around her, her head laying on his chest. He loved the sweet smell of her hair in his nose, and again, his fingers brushed through her long hair.  
  
Have you waited too long? he heard her speaking, almost shyly. Too long, he wanted to answer, but he only nodded. He wished there will be no words in this perfect moment. He wished never to leave the cavern from her. He wished this moment will never end as long as she was with him. He tightened his embrace around her, and felt her response back with a soft hum. Then she spoke the words he longed to hear.  
  
The very first moment I saw you, I wanted to tell you I love you.  
  
Jou smiled faintly. I love you. That was it. Only he needed to hear and speak the universal three words to seal it. He loved the every fabric of her existence. It sounded silly to mention that he would kiss the ground she walked on. No, it was too mushy. Just three words were all he need. He simply loved her. Just loved her. That was what he know. His love for her. Nobody or nothing will even ruin it. Never will.  
  
He felt Mimi shifting, and she gazed in his eyes, looking worried. Why was she worried? Then she smiled, the worry replaced by rich love in her hazel eyes. She kissed him again, this time long and deep that left both of them panting for breaths. Both were astounded at the sudden bursts of passion.  
  
Then he heard the faint calls of concerned voices from above. The shifting of rocks and strained grunts. Mimi looked up to the sounds, and then looked back to him. Must we tell them? she spoke. He was silent, his eyes above. Then he faintly smiled and shook his head. No, they will not tell them. That made the moment romantic, knowing that he can relive it anytime. He saw Mimi smiling, too, the growing light surrounding her face in a heavenly aura. She nodded in agreement. She silently mouthed, I love you.'  
  
He smiled back, mouthing, I love you.' Then he closed his eyes, listening to her soft voice calling above to the coming friends.  
  
Yoo-hoo! Best, huh? But, honestly, I don't want to brag. Not proper. ^_^ But, please let me know about this story. If many really like it, maybe, maybe, MAYBE I would write about another love story about . . . Taichi and Sora! *giggles*


End file.
